


The Perfect Pairing

by Jugheadismyspiritanimal333



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Archie Andrews, Bottom Jughead Jones, First Time, Football Star Archie, High School, Loner Jughead, M/M, Teasing, Top Archie Andrews, Top Jughead Jones, Touching, working on a project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugheadismyspiritanimal333/pseuds/Jugheadismyspiritanimal333
Summary: Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones come from two different backgrounds. One is the All American Football Star and the other is a loner and a weirdo. But when they are assigned to work on a project together, their worlds collide and nothing is the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie Andrews was the all american boy. Football, music, girls were clearly his thing. He wore the letterman jacket, the football jersey and was a Riverdale High proud Bulldog. But none of that meant anything to him when there was one thing he couldn’t have. Well one person, he crushed hard on the school outcast. His name was Jughead Jones.

 

Jughead Jones was the schools outcast. He knew, understood, accepted and embraced it. He enjoyed eating bags of chips and burgers from Pop’s all the time. He enjoyed typing the next great american novel on his laptop and sipping coffee. He wore his crown beanie all the time, even when it was hot outside. He also lived at the drive in theatre to escape his alcoholic father, FP Jones, the Serpent King. He figured his life was one big joke and chose to live with the hand of cards that he was dealt and focus on moving forward as possible. He didn’t know though that he was also was someone’s eye candy and badly wanted to make a move on him.

 

For Archie it was Jughead’s raven black hair, the beauty marks on his face, blue eyes and his wit and sense of humor he heard when his teammates made cracks at him. Archie was so gone that when girls made out with him he would imagine his was kissing Jughead. He wished that he could taste him so bad and feel those plump lips and slip in a little tongue as he kissed him raw and ready to be fucked into the next day. 

 

They didn’t know it but a school project would set them up as partners on a subject they both agreed on.

 

It was the second quarter of their sophomore year of high school when Jughead and Archie had creative writing class together. Archie wanted to learn how to write better songs and Jughead to write better and consistently. The project assigned by their teacher was to write a coauthored short story based on their styles picked from a hat. Jughead and Archie were called last, their theme was a teenage love story.

 

Jughead almost gagged at the theme and Archie was miffed by it too. He could write love songs but not a love story. Jughead would rather write BDSM smut than a PG-13 teen story. But they then went to a corner of the classroom and began to make small talk.

“You’re Archie Andrews, golden boy of Riverdale high.” Jughead said with an attitude.

“And you are Jughead Jones, the loner with some serious writing talents.” Archie quipped back while trying to get Jughead to ease up on him.

“Oh you like my work now huh, maybe I should be less sarcastic with you.” Jughead smirked as he rolled his eyes.

Archie decided to ignore what he just said and focused on the story, “So we have to write one chapter separate each and then one combined and the words have to be at least 2000 count. I’m pretty sure we can do that.”

“Well we have to make it a teenage love story. I’m pretty sure you have lots of experience with that.” Jughead made the snide remark.

“Sure I guess.” Archie shrugged, “I was thinking though on the gay side of things instead of hetero. If thats ok with you?”

Jughead was taken aback by this interest in a same sex romance, “Before you say anything that the rest of the class might hear, lets focus on the plot, time frame and anything historical that might have happened in this story.”

“I agree, would you want to meet up at your place or my place for this if you want this to be more private?” Archie asked sheepishly.

“You can come to my place, I live at the drive in theatre since I work there. Films might help your creative juices flow.” Jughead suggested, starting to feel something from Archie that didn’t feel super heterosexual and masculine. His gay-dar was going off when he noticed how Archie glanced him since the names getting picked.

“Sure I can come over, is today fine? I don’t have any practice plans or anything.” Archie’s heart fluttered a bit at the idea of meeting up with Jughead.

“Yeah today is fine, say 4:30?” Jughead asked.

“Totally!” Archie replied.

The rest of the class went by quickly and soon school was over for the day. Jughead walked all the way back to the film station at the drive in and made a small table ready with two chairs in the office next room over. He knew there were a few snacks that he could take from the concession stand to feed his classmate otherwise there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

When Archie came over an hour later, Jughead greeted him and let him inside the office.

“So I set up a table and chairs in the office for us to sit. If you want a snack or drink I have to get them from concessions.” Jughead said as they sat down.

“That’s fine. I actually brought burgers from Pop’s” Archie pulled out a bag of food and set it on the table, Jughead’s mouth began to water, 

“May I?” he asked.

“Absolutely.” Archie replied and saw his classmate dive into the bag and pull out a burger and sunk his teeth into it and moaned with joy over the tasty food.

“I love burgers. If I was to have a last meal I would want burgers and milkshakes from Pop’s.” Jughead said after swallowing his first bite.

“I’m glad you love them.” Archie smiled as he watched his classmate, wishing would be like that with him.

They worked together making the story and then took a small break watching a film clip after showing Archie how the film projector works.

“So you live here? Why?” Archie asked, curious as why Jughead would want to live in a drive in theatre.

Jughead sighed and told the truth, “My dad is an alcoholic and hit me a few times. He would roar slurs at me in the process and I couldn’t take it anymore. My mom isn’t in the picture, she took my little sister up to Toledo and I haven’t been in contact with them since.”

Archie shook his head, “I’m sorry man. No kid should have to go through that. I’m guessing you take a cut from the movies here and thats how you live?”

“Yeah, I try to make it through the week, spring and summer is the big time of the year for sales. Winter not so much and I’ve almost frozen to death until I installed a space heater.” Jughead explained.

“Wow, why haven’t you reached out for help?”

“I’m the school’s loner if you didn’t know it. I think you did but chose to ignore it. I’ve seen the way you look at me in the hallways.” Jughead said, looking up and down at Archie, “You probably got really excited when we were paired up.”

Archie stammered a bit, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh but I do. I’m going to close my eyes and give you 30 seconds to kiss me like you want to. If you don’t then I was wrong and I’ll buy you the next meal at Pop’s.” Jughead put a timer on and then closed his eyes.

Archie watched the timer, sweating a little and licked his lips, he looked at his partner and couldn’t help but wonder if this was the right thing to do. He swallowed and then leaned in, pressing his forehead to Jughead’s and then placed a small peck on his lips. He pulled away just as the timer went off.

“I don’t think that’s all you had in you big boy.” Jughead turned off the timer and then was attacked by Archie after Jughead teasing him.

“I knew you were a tease.” Archie moaned as he got Jughead on his lap and rutted against him.

“I knew you were always big, most football players are.” Jughead enjoyed grinding into him, “Do you want to now or wait later?”

Archie looked up at his classmate, “Whatever you’d prefer? I can wait if you want. But I do want to be with you not as your friend.” His eyes glossed a little in joy that Jughead was allowing him to kiss him and possibly have sex with him.

“Why don’t we touch each other first? I don’t have any condoms and I’m not sure how clean you are.” Jughead wanted to make a compromise just in case he changed his mind.

“I have one in my wallet just in case you change your mind but sure we can just touch each other for the time being. Want to go to your bed?”

“First I want to get these clothes off. I can’t afford the laundromat all the time.”

Jughead and Archie took off their clothes and then got under the covers of the little cot the Jughead had.

“I know its not comfortable but its all I was able to find with the amount of money I took from my dad.” Jughead began to stroke up and down Archie’s side, feeling how chiseled he was from working out. 

“Its fine, just being able to be with you is all that matters to me.” Archie wished Jughead could touch him a little lower.

“So why are you so into me? Why not continue to chase girl tail at school?”

Archie leaned in and kissed Jughead, “I’m closeted that’s why.”

“So you like mysterious, dark and brooding me? I’m guessing none of the other girls are like that. Not even Veronica? I know you two were together for a while.” Jughead was stunned by this

“I have a thing for raven black hair persons so that part is true, but in general yes. I’ve been fascinated by you for sometime and honestly I think you are hot.” Archie explained.

“That’s something I’ve never been told before. Most girls and guys ignore me.” Jughead began to stroke Archie’s ass and thigh, his thumb slightly touching Archie’s shaft, seeing his eye lids flutter a little.

“I think you are beautiful.” Archie pulled Jughead in for a kiss and felt Jughead began to touch his cock, purring a little.

“You like that don’t you? Wanna feel mine?” Jughead took Archie’s hand and placed it on his. His bed partner gasped at how big it was.

“Damn son, I didn’t know you had it in you.” Archie was stunned, looking down at 7 or 8 inches.

“I’d like to say that I have big dick energy.” Jughead grunted a little as Archie stroked up and down and rubbed circles into the head, “Let me guess, you got a lot of practice with women and their clits? That feels really good” he sighed and nuzzled into Archie.

“I’ve had a lot of oral practice on the girls at school too. I can show you if you want?” Archie asked slyly, licking his lips a little and then nibbled Jughead’s ear a bit.

“Please,” Jughead almost begged, he felt himself on edge and starting to want more. He felt Archie lay him down on his back and he crawled down to where his head was in view of Jughead’s groin. He looked up and felt that Jughead was feeding his fingers through his red hair, then lifted his cock before playfully playing with it with his tongue. He circled the head and slit before taking as much as he could in his mouth.

“God that feels amazing, sweet Jesus!” Jughead gasped as he began to bob Archie’s head up and down, feeling him being sucked and swallowed with the motions. Archie would speed up and slow down his motions every few seconds until Jughead’s arms went limp and he groaned and came inside his mouth.

Archie swallowed what he could and cleaned up the dribble down his face, “That was fun. I like watching you lose yourself in my hot wet mouth.” 

He crawled back up to face Jughead, who now looked him dead in the eye and wrapped his hands around his neck and said, “I need you to fuck me now. There is lube in the drawer by the projector.”

He let go of Archie and watched him get up and find the bottle of cooling lube before coming back with the condom. Jughead spread his legs and watched as Archie settled between them and roll the condom down on him.

“Hold up, you need to put lube in me and stretch me a little.” Jughead halted Archie from forcing himself in.

“I know, I wanted to make sure that I have this on. I’ve bare backed a few times accidentally because I forget to put one on. Had a pregnancy scare with one of the girls I slept with.” Archie explained before squirting lube on his fingers and getting ready to finger him, “Ready?”

Jughead nodded and then felt Archie enter his finger enter him. The cooling lube helped him relax and he felt more fingers enter, scissoring him open a bit. “I’m good now, fuck me please.” Jughead begged.

Archie lubed himself up and then positioned himself, “If anything hurts let me know. I’m going in now.” And he pushed in, absorbing how tight and hot Jughead was around his cock, grunting in the process until he bottomed out.

Jughead gasped as he felt himself lose his virginity, wrapping his arms and legs around Archie and pulling him close. “It hurts a little but in a good way.”

“I can’t believe you are letting me do this. Its like my best wet dream.” Archie began to thrust in and out slowly, taking deep breaths and savoring the moment.

“I have a confession to make,” Jughead let go of Archie and let him get up a little, “I’ve had a thing for you too for a while. My father saw that I had been taking pictures of you practicing and playing football for the yearbook and thought I was gay for you. He would make slurs at me. Its one of the reasons why I left his trailer.” He kissed Archie and felt him deepen the kiss as he thrust in a little harder.

“Glad we are both on the same page Juggie.” Archie smiled, moving a bit faster and beginning to feel close to coming, “Would you like me to finish? I’m not sure how long I’ll last.”

“Go as long as you can. I’m just enjoying you taking my virginity away.” Jughead stroked his lovers back before grabbing his ass and pulling him in closer, feeling Archie begin to lose it.

Archie sped up and grinding in more before he groaned Jughead’s name and came, spilling into the condom. He slowed down and collapsed on Jughead’s chest, they looked up and smiled at each other,

“How was your first time?” Archie asked as he laughed a little.

“Pretty good thanks to you.” Jughead kissed Archie deeply, holding him close still, “So what does this make us now? Do you want to be in secret for the time being?”

Archie replied, “I’d like boyfriends but we can be whatever you want. For the time being I think we should be together in secret till we work out whatever we need to.” He kissed Jughead again.

“I’m ok with staying in hiding too. I think boyfriends would be a good term as well. Despite how fast we moved I think we can be boyfriends.” Jughead agreed, “You can get off me now, you’re crushing me a little and your cock is slipping out.” he coughed out.

Archie nodded and pulled out slowly, holding onto the condom and then getting up off the bed and throwing it away in the trash. Jughead had managed to get out of the bed and began to put his clothes back on. When Archie turned around to see his boyfriend putting his clothes back on, Jughead shrugged and said, “We need to continue working on our school project. It would be better if we were clothed than naked.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of sex in this chapter in case you needed to know.

Over the next few days they managed to sneak away to make out and touch each other during the lunch hour. Archie’s friends figured he was with the loner for his project but once it had passed and they got an A+ on it they noticed he would still be missing. He wasn’t working out or practicing and now his friends Reggie and Jason were frustrated.

Archie and Jughead had managed to find a spare shower and have a sexy make out session under the hot water, sensual touching and hand jobs.

“So I was tested a few days ago, I’m clean. Want me to bare back you?” Archie asked.

Jughead kissed his boyfriend, “I could use your cock right now. You are very ready for this.” He was touching Archie’s hard shaft.

“You’re so naughty, let me stretch you out.” Archie growled in Jughead’s ear as he found his bottle of waterproof lubricant in a bag outside the shower. He opened the cap and squirted some into his fingers and then felt around to find Jughead’s hole and fingered him, adding more and scissoring him opening. He heard soft grunts from him before lubing up his cock and picking up Jughead, letting him wrap his legs around his waist, and sliding into his tight heat.

“God you are always so tight.” Archie whispered before beginning to pump in and out of him. 

“You’re just huge thats all, but you feel so good.” Jughead moaned as he wrapped his arms behind Archie’s neck, feeling him move inside him like he was perfectly fit for him.

They moaned softly in between kisses, getting closer with each second, “Juggie I’m about to come, what about you?” Archie paused to ask.

“I’m close too, just off your cock too.” Jughead smiled before kissing him.

Archie moved faster, panting as he was getting closer and then grunted as he came deep inside of Jughead and then feeling his boyfriend splash his come all over his chest. They stopped and looked at each other with a grin and laughed a little.

“That was great, I needed that.” Jughead said and then they heard the doors to the locker room open 

“Oh shit!” They whispered and then Archie pulled out of him, “You need to rinse off. I’ll get out of here now” Jughead said and then got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist to let his boyfriend rinse off their sex adventure before turning off the water.

Jughead saw that is was Reggie that came in and sighed with disgust.

“What are you doing in here freak?” Reggie insulted Jughead, Archie’s blood was boiling just hearing his teammate talk to him like that.

“What does it look like? I’m wet from a shower.” Jughead snapped back.

“Let me guess, jerking off and didn’t want anyone one to know?” He sneered at the wet teenager.

“Fuck off! I need to get dressed and I’m not going to do it in front of you.” Jughead was pissed off now.

“Tell me if you’ve seen Archie and I’ll get out of here.” Said Reggie.

“I haven’t seen him.” Jughead replied, “Now please get out of here.”

Reggie left with a huff and then the door closed and Archie came out with a Jughead holding a towel waiting for him.

“Does he talk to you like that all the time?” Archie asked after drying his hair and putting the towel around his waist.

“Usually he does, I don’t let it get to me though. All the jocks are like that.” But he began tear up and then Archie pulled him in for a hug.

“Want me to kick his ass for you?” Archie soothed his boyfriend.

“No its fine, just do it if he lays a hand on me ok?” Jughead sniffled.

They got dressed and then left the locker room separately as to not raise suspicion.

 

Classes came and went for the day and then Archie texted Jughead to see if he wanted to come over for the day for classwork. He was happy when he saw his crown beanie wearing boyfriend come to his door of his house.

“You wanted me to come over, why though?” Jughead asked when he walked inside the house.

“I wanted you to meet my dad because I wanted to come out to him.” Archie replied and then kissed him.

“You sure? Do you think he’ll be accepting?” Jughead hoped this wouldn’t be horrible.

“I think so, he’s really open minded unlike your father.” Archie unfortunately reminded him of his horrible father.

Suddenly Vegas came and introduced himself to Jughead with sniffs and barks.

“This is Jughead, Vegas, he has been sniffing my clothes for the past few weeks and wondering who I’ve been seeing.” Archie introduced his dog to his boyfriend.

“Aww he’s a good boy. I had a dog too, his name was Hot Dog but he’s now with the Serpents as their mascot.” Jughead scratched Vegas.

Vegas then trotted away happy and left the two teens alone.

“Do you have any other motives?” Jughead hoped for a little more.

“Yeah I want to show you my bedroom.” Archie grinned and then took Jughead’s hand and led him up the stairs and into his room, closing the door so Vegas wouldn’t disturb them. “And I wanted to do this too.” He pulled Jughead in and then kissed him some more while caressing his face and slipping in a little tongue. Jughead returned the kisses and softly moaned.

“How are you such a good kisser?” Jughead asked as Archie began to migrate his kisses down Jughead’s face and neck.

“Lot’s of practice remember.” Archie grinned, “Did you want more sex? I think you are still loose from earlier today.”

“You know I will always want more sex, its not like we can get pregnant or anything and we are both clean.” Jughead felt himself getting more hard by the second, “I have one request though.”

“Anything Juggie,” Archie replied.

“Can I top sometime? You were really impressed by my length if I recall, I’d like to use it on you one day.”

“How about today? I came inside you earlier, would you like to do it today?” Archie asked with a smile.

“I would love that.” Jughead grinned.

“Do you think you can do it?” Archie asked as he felt his boyfriend’s hands sliding up his torso.

“I’be paid attention to how you touch me. I’ve got a pretty good memory.” Jughead smirked as he started to take off Archie’s shirt, placing kisses on his pecs and then licking and swirling his tongue on his nipples.

Archie moaned in pleasure, “Have you been watching porn recently? Where did you learn moves like this?” Archie sighed at the sensations.

“Maybe? I also have a bit of a freak in me that I’ve never shown anyone cause I’ve never had a partner before.” Jughead replied smugly.

Archie moved both of them to his bed and then fully took off his shirt and watched Jughead take off his and slide his suspender straps off his shoulders.

“Why are you so good to me?” Jughead asked as he straddled over Archie, feeling he was rock hard in his jeans.

“That should be my question for you honestly. I feel so safe with you.” Archie replied with honesty, his hands beginning to slither into Jughead’s jeans, undoing the fly and then sliding them down far enough to get access his boxers. He watched Jughead’s cock spring out and was extremely turned on by it and grasped the head, seeing that pre-cum came out and used it as lube as he stroked up and down. Archie loved listening to the little swears said from Jughead’s lips and how he closed his eyes.

Jughead touched Archie’s hand for him to pause, “Keep doing that and I’ll come before we even start.”

Archie smiled when Jughead looked hungrily at the ripped teenager below him, and he went back to pleasing his body. Jughead placed his hands on Archie’s pecs, sliding them down to his nipples to stroke them and felt them firm to peaks. He dipped down to lick and swirl his tongue on them, feeling Archie stroke his back as he sighed, his breath hitching as the sensations became more and more pleasurable. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend worship his body Jughead moved and licked his abs, nipping a little and then migrated up to his collarbone before sinking his lips and teeth on his base of his neck.

“Trying to give me a hickey Juggie?” Archie enjoyed the feeling of Jughead’s lips and teeth, the pain was a total turn on.

“I told you I was a bit of a freak.” Then Jughead got up and began to pull down Archie’s jeans and boxers, throwing them to the floor, “Where’s your lube?” He asked.

“Nightstand second drawer, its in a baggie with condoms in it. I prefer the cooling one over regular.” Archie began to spread his legs up and out a bit, waiting for Jughead’s fingers and trying to stay calm and relaxed.

Jughead then got the bottle, opened the cap and squirted some on his fingers and a glob on Archie’s hole. He began to experiment and feel around before looking at Archie. Jughead watched as Archie gave a nod and then he slowly sank a finger into him, feeling Archie tighten up.

“Honey you have to relax or it will be uncomfortable, I do this all the time with you.” Jughead soothed his boyfriend before putting another finger inside him, scissoring him open a bit then adding a third finger.

“I think I’m good now, I want to feel your cock in me.” Archie whimpered.

Jughead nodded, removed his fingers before lubing his own cock and lined up his aching cock. He spread Archie’s legs out a bit more before grasping his cock and pushing it inside him and watching his boyfriend’s face as he bottomed out.

“You ok Archie?” Jughead asked in concerned manner.

“Yeah I am, just wait a bit then you can move.” Archie absorbed the sensation of being filled to the brim with Jughead’s thick cock. After a bit he nodded and said, “You can move now.”

Jughead grinned before kissing his boyfriend and began to thrust into him slowly before picking up the pace. He felt Archie’s hands stroke his back as he moved in and out.

“You feel good, really damn good.” Archie quietly moaned as he began to feel his prostate rubbed by Jughead’s cock.

“You’re not so bad yourself. Really tight, now I can understand why you enjoy topping.” Jughead responded, sweat was beading on his forehead, “I’m trying so hard not to come right now but I don’t think I can last any long-”

Jughead heard Archie grunt as he came, splashing the both of them with ropes of it, helping him lose it and he came hard inside of his boyfriend for the first time. He pulled out slowly and rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t believe he just topped for the first time and how amazing it had felt.

“No wonder you like topping, damn that felt awesome.” Jughead was able to catch his breath before looking at Archie with a smile.

Archie turned to look at him, “Glad you had fun, We should switch more often.” He came closer to give the weirdo a kiss and held his face, “I know this might be too much too fast but I want to confess something to you.”

“What is it Archie?”

Archie swallowed before saying softly, looking deep into Jughead’s eyes with heartfelt emotion, “I love you Juggie.”

Jughead blinked with tears and replied, “Fuck, I love you too Archie.” He pressed his forehead into his lover’s and a few tears rolled down his face.

“What’s wrong?” Archie asked.

“I never felt love or been in love before. You are my first in everything.” Jughead explained as he tried to control his crying.

“Shhhh, its ok. Its ok to feel this way.” Archie comforted his crying boyfriend.

“I just found out the city is trying to tear down the drive-in, I have nowhere to go. I really don’t want to go back to my alcoholic father’s trailer. I know he’ll beat me to a pulp if he finds out about us.” Jughead continued to cry.

Archie pulled his boyfriend into him, feeling the wet tears drip down onto his neck, “Juggie I’m so sorry you have to go through this. That’s actually one of the reasons why I invited you to come and meet my dad, I want you to live with us.”

Jughead moved back, his face and eyes red from crying, “If your father lets me stay I would be so grateful,” He wiped away his tears, “You are my everything to me. I don’t think I can live without you.”

Archie was moved by Jughead’s words, “We will get through this I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex but trust me there's a reason for it

The front door opened and Vegas began barking at Fred Andrews as he came inside the house and closed the door.

“Archie I’m home!” He hollered over their dog.

 

“Oh shit! We need to get dressed!” The two teenagers said, scared that they might be caught. They scrambled to get cleaned up and dressed and look like they haven’t had sex. Jughead was easier to straighten up because he had his beanie but Archie needed to fix his hair. After they were done, they set up Archie’s video game system in his bedroom to give the appearance that they were playing on his Xbox1. Once the two situated themselves, Archie called out,

“Dad I’m up here.”

Fred came up the stairs and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Archie said.

Fred came inside and then was startled by Jughead’s presence, “Archie I didn’t know you had company over. Should’ve told me so I could have gone grocery shopping.” He was annoyed but didn’t show it.

“Sorry Dad, it was kind of last minute. But I want you to meet this person.” Archie paused the game then he and Jughead stood up and he began to speak to Fred, “Dad this is Jughead,” He took Jughead’s hand and held it, “He’s my boyfriend.”

Fred’s eyes widened and he was stunned by Archie’s new change in relationships. Then he had a moment of realization, “So that’s why you could never hold down a relationship with a woman.”

Archie was shocked but replied, “That’s your response?”

Fred shrugged, “I kinda could tell by how many girls at school you had been with. Told me you were either a “fuckboi” or you were trying to prove to the world you were straight.”

Jughead snickered a little and Archie raised an eyebrow and was taken aback, “Well thanks dad for thinking that about me.” He rolled his eyes.

Fred put his hands up in surrender then turned his attention to the other teenager, “Well it’s nice to meet you Jughead. Is your last name Jones by any chance?”

Jughead was now nervous, “How do you know that?”

“Because your father and I used to be business partners.” Fred explained with a sigh.

“What happened if I may ask?” Jughead sorta knew the answer but wanted to be sure.

“He was stealing supplies and had come to work a few times drunk. I had to let him go and take him off the company board. Sorry Jughead.”

The teen shook his head, “It’s ok Mr. Andrews. You were just doing the right thing for your business.” He now knew why his father was more of a mess now than before.”

“Please, call me Fred and lets not dwell on the past anymore. Jughead are you staying for dinner?” Fred asked.

Jughead’s face lit up at the thought of food, “Yes, I am a hug fan of burgers.”

“Great, since you like that and I haven’t had the chance to go grocery shopping, Pop’s it is.” Fred said to the two teen boys.

Archie and Jughead high-fived each other and they saved their video game, grabbed their jackets and went to Fred’s truck. They squeezed together inside and Fred took them to Pop’s. After the truck was parked, all three of them got out and they went inside of the restaurant, Jughead’s mouth watered and his stomach growled at the smell of the cooking meat and fryers filled with french fries.

They all sat down in a booth, Archie sitting next to Jughead and Fred sitting across them.

“Order whatever you want, my treat.” Fred said, knowing that the two teens were probably ravenous from school.

“Thanks dad.”

“Thanks Fred.”

The two teens ordered bacon cheeseburgers and Jughead got a chocolate milkshake while Archie got a strawberry one. Afterwards they conversed before their food was delievered to them. Jughead tore into his burger because he hadn’t been able to eat all day and it clearly showed.

“Woah slow down, you’re acting like you haven’t eaten all day.” Fred commented.

“Jughead is always hungry dad.” Archie explained.

But Jughead shook his head, “No I really haven’t eaten all day. I didn’t have enough money for a school lunch.”

Archie was shcoked, “You could’ve asked me and I would have paid for you.”

“Jughead is everything ok at home?” Fred asked, concerned for his son’s boyfriend.

Jughead sighed, “I don’t live at home. My father beat me when he found out that I had been taking pictures of Archie for a school project. He figured I was gay so I left and have been living at the Twilight drive in. But the town is trying to tear it down and now I will have no place to live.” He didn’t want to cry again but his chin trembled as he held back the tears.

Archie put his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him in for a comforting hug.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about Dad. I want Jughead to move in and stay with us. He’s almost frozen to death at the theatre and barely has any food. I can’t let him move back home and be beaten up.”

Fred knew what Jughead’s father, FP, was like when he didn’t approve of something. He listened and could hear how painful Jughead’s life has been so far. His face softened and he replied, 

“Jughead you can move in with us. I can’t stand the idea of a homeless teenager.”

Jughead blinked and looked at Fred Andrews with astonishment, “Really? You’d let me stay with you guys.””

“I will, but when you do move in I will have some ground rules.” Fred then had a stern tone.

“What would they be dad?” Archie asked.

“Rule one is Jughead will be sleeping in the spare bedroom. I would really not want to catch you two sleeping in the same bed.” Fred continued with no sex when he is home and also that Jughead had to have at least a B average in his classes.

Jughead nodded in agreement with the conditions, his heart beating with joy, “Thank you so much Fred.”

“Thanks dad, We’ll do what you ask.” Archie was elated that his dad was allowing him to move in.

Their dinner was finished with an ice cream sundae, Archie fed Jughead a few spoonfuls and vise versa. When they left, there was a nice sized tip on the table for the waiter, they went to the drive in and collected all of Jughead’s belongings and took them back to the Andrews house. Jughead settled into the spare room and felt relief as he slept in a bed for the first time in a long time. Archie was happy that his boyfriend was in a safe home for once.

Neither of them knew however that a few members of the football team spotted him with Jughead at Pop’s earlier. Now they have concerns about their teammate and his “heterosexual-ness”.

When Jughead and Archie woke up the next morning, it was saturday and they couldn’t wait to start off living together right. Fred had cooked a hearty breakfast of sausage, eggs and hash-browns. The teens could smell it from upstairs and they both went downstairs to see that Fred had made them their plates. They dug into their meals, Jughead happy to have a real breakfast for the first time in a while.

“So what do you boys want to do today? I need to head to the trailer to make an order for supplies for next month’s project.” Fred asked as he sipped on his coffee.

Jughead and Archie looked at each other and nodded, “Probably homework.” Jughead replied. “I’ll be working out an writing music.” Archie answered.

Fred could tell they were probably lying a bit but decided to let it go. They were at least waiting till he was gone which he was ok with, “Alright, if you need anything give me a call or text.” He finished he coffee and then grabbed his keys and wallet before heading out.

Jughead and Archie by now had finished their breakfast but they were now hungry for something else, “Let’s let our food digest for a bit before we do anything vigorous.” Jughead said before taking a sip of his orange juice.

“I was actually telling the truth about me wanting to work more on my music. I’ve been writing a song that I want to play for you sometime.” Archie admitted.

Jughead looked at his boyfriend, flattered that he wrote a song for him, “You didn’t have to do that for me but I appreciate it.”

“Its a little cheesy, I thought of it one time we were together and I couldn’t help but look into your eyes and I felt something.” Archie explained, blushing a little.

Jughead kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips, “I’d love to hear it then.” He grinned before receiving another kiss from the red head.

“If you meet me upstairs then I can.” Archie said softly.

They both placed their empty plates in the kitchen sink and then head up to Archie’s room so he could play his song for his boyfriend. Archie picked up his guitar and waited till Jughead sat down and he began to strum the instrument and sing

 

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

 

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Every thing's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

 

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

 

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Every thing's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

 

_More and more, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

 

_When you look me in the eyes_

_You tell me that you love me_

_Every thing's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that its forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never want to let you go_

 

_'Cause when you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Every thing's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

 

 

When Archie looked at Jughead, he saw that his eyes were tearing up.

“I love you Archie Andrews.” He waited till his boyfriend put the guitar away and climbed onto his lap and held his face as he kissed him, letting Archie deepen their kiss, “Make love to me Arch.” Jughead whispered as he felt Archie’s hands on him.

“Ok love.” Archie knew that the song mean’t a lot for the both of them.

They kissed more, their tongues dancing a little and their breathes becoming fast as well as their heartbeats. Jughead began to unbutton Archie’s shirt and slid it off before the red head pulled off the raven haired teenager’s “S” shirt over his head. Archie began to kiss and nip at his neck, gradually making his way down to Jughead’s chest. Jughead felt up Archie’s chest, circling his nipples and feeling them firm to peaks as Archie suckled and nipped at the ones on his own chest, making Jughead extremely turned on.

“I need you in me, I need you to fill me up.” Jughead begged as he was grinding against Archie’s hardness in his pants.

“On your back or-” Archie was cut off, “Like this,” Jughead panted, “I want to feel you close to me.”

Archie nodded as Jughead got off to strip his pants and boxers off as he took off his own. Jughead grabbed the bottle of lube they used yesterday from the night stand, put some on his fingers and began to gently open himself up a little as he passed Archie the bottle to apply lube on his cock. When Jughead was done and had washed his hands, he came back and watched as Archie positioned his cock upright so Jughead could begin to slide down on it. He straddled over Archie’s lap and slowly lowered himself, wrapping his legs behind his boyfriend and then bottomed out on his cock, sitting in his lap. 

They took a moment to absorb how they felt in this position, smiled at each other and both said, “God you feel so good.” before they kissed each other again as Jughead began to lift himself up and down on Archie’s cock, feeling it brush up against his prostate. Archie held Jughead with one hand and used the other lubed up hand to stroke Jughead’s cock with each movement.

Their moment together felt perfect, as if they were both one person. They savored each other’s touches, bringing them closer to their climaxes with each lift from Jughead and each stroke from Archie’s hands.

“Keep touching me Arch, I’m about to come.” Jughead moaned.

“Me too, oh God!” Archie grunted as he emptied himself inside his boyfriend with Jughead following soon after, all over their bodies.

They both stopped moving and held each other as they were catching their breaths. They looked into each other’s eyes, their foreheads touching,

“I love you Juggie.”

“I love you too Archie.”

The two exhausted teens fell into Archie’s bed, still connected to each other.

“We really are the perfect pairing aren’t we?” Jughead asked, feeling Archie brush away some hair out of his face.

“We are. Total opposites but we just fit like puzzle pieces.” Archie kissed his boyfriend’s lips, “I’m glad my dad is accepting of us. I’m glad we have a safe space here, I wish we could be open with the school.”

Jughead stroked Archie’s cheek, “We will be able to someday, I promise.”

Soon the two teens unconnected their bodies and went to wash up and spray the bedroom so it didn’t smell like sex and went on to do chores and homework for the rest of the day.

Sadly Jughead and Archie’s secret relationship was being made public that day because Betty, Archie’s neighbor and ex girlfriend, and Kevin saw everything through the window, recorded it and were sending the sex tape to everyone in the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but it was bound to happen.
> 
> The song used was When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, been writing but not typing. The last two chapters are finished just not typed but hopefully will be up before the Riverdale NJ con this weekend

The rest of the weekend went by quietly for Archie and Jughead. Fred knew to stay out of their hair as he could tell that Jughead was a good kid. Bad past but a good kid in general.

The next monday morning they went to school and immediately they were being snickered at. Neither of them thought of it much till they saw that there were pictures from the time they had sex on saturday taped all over the doors of their lockers. The words “faggot”, “cock sucker” and “gay boy” were painted on them with even more disturbing images and words on Archie’s locker. Both of them were mortified but Archie knew who took the pictures from the view and camera angle.

“Fuck you Betty Cooper!” Archie cursed under his breath as he began to tear down all of the posters on his locker.

On the other side of the school, Jughead was being shoved by members of the football team and had a water balloon thrown at him by one of the river vixens.

“You made our star quarterback a fag you freak!” It Reggie Mantle, who had now picked up Jughead and threw him into the trash can, “You are nothing but south side trash like your father!” He spat at the teenager and left.

Jughead was bruised and sore but knew in his heart that this wasn’t the end. He decided to try and keep his head down low for the remainder of the day while Archie wanted to talk to his teammates about the images and his relationship with Jughead.

Lunchtime came around and the two teens decided not to hide that they were together and sat down and at their lunches together. Archie saw that Jughead had a few bruises after he watched him take his jacket off together.

“Who did that?” Archie asked, trying to hide his rage.

“Reggie and your teammates.” Jughead sighed, he had a faint taste of blood in his mouth from being shoved and biting his lip in the process. He felt like he wanted to cry, his whole life felt like it was falling apart in front of him.

Archie put his hand out to touch his, “Juggie-”

“No please don’t “Juggie” me! You haven’t been labeled as the freak that turned the star football player “a fag”. My life was quiet before we met up.” Jughead was close to yelling at this point.

“Can we talk about this some other time today? You’re making a scene.” Archie tried to calm down his boyfriend.

“No! No I won’t stop! I honestly think things should go back to the way they used to be!” Jughead’s heart was breaking. He got up, leaving his half eaten food on the lunch tray.

Archie chased after him and grabbed him, the whole school watching, “Jughead Jones stop right now.”

“No let go of me!”

“Not until you calm down, I’m not letting you go till then.”

“Why though?” Jughead squirmed, trying so hard not to put pressure on his bruises.

“Because unlike anyone that actually cares, I love you and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again.” Archie said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Every student at Riverdale High was now watching them and how much Archie really cared for his boyfriend. Jughead had now calmed down a bit when Archie continued, “I love you Jughead Jones, no one turned me gay. I was into guys way before I knew it, when I saw you I realized that I had only been dating girls to prove that I wasn’t gay. No forced me to do anything with you, it was all me.” Archie began to tear up, he didn’t want to lose the one person that made him happier than anyone or anything to something stupid like this.

Jughead now looked up at Archie, tears blinking and rolling down his face, “I love you too Archikins.” He closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriend, Archie returning the kiss and holding his face.

In the background were a few hoot and hollers from the more supportive students. Neither of them cared, Jughead knew in his heart that Archie would be his protector and he was fortunate for that.

“I promise no one will hurt you anymore. I love you with all my heart.” Archie said softly, their foreheads touching.

“I believe you, I love you so much.” Jughead sighed happily, feeling relief that Archie stood his ground in front of everyone.

 

Sadly that wasn’t going to be the case for very long.

 

School got better for both of them, they joined the Gay-Straight Alliance and found friends within the group. The heckling had quieted down but Jughead had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t the end from the football team.

Archie had managed to get some of the teammates to shut up and put them in their place as he had now become the captain of the Bulldogs. Some of the players like Reggie and Chuck however hadn’t quietened down and made slurs at him and refused to be in the same area as Archie in the locker room in fear that Archie might get aroused by them. Luckily that wouldn’t be a problem as he had no attraction to them, Jughead was the one for Archie.

One afternoon a few weeks later, they were enjoying some quiet time on the bleachers by the football field. The crisp late fall wind with the sun on them felt amazing as Archie was practicing notes on his guitar.

“What are you thinking about?” Jughead asked.

“A new song for you honestly.” Archie blushed.

“Aww you don’t have to do that for me. The one song was good enough for me.” Jughead replied before he kissed Archie’s cheek.

“Well I still want to write and sing it for you.” He kissed Jughead back on the lips before returning to practicing.

Jughead was working on homework as he had a new creative writing assignment, to write a short story about a real life event that happened in your life.

“What do you think you’ll write about for the project? I already finished mine on my first win as part of the football team.” Archie said looking at his boyfriend.

“I figured you would write about football.” Jughead snorted.

“What’s your problem with that?” Archie was stunned by Jughead’s reaction.

“I was going to write about the first time I told you I loved you.” Jughead replied coldly.

“Jughead are you really going write about our sex life for a project?” Archie felt a little violated.

“You really think I would do that?” Now Jughead was pissed.

“Sort of, I’ve seen some of the stuff you’ve written for class. You can get pretty graphic.” Archie huffed.

“So what? Not everyone writes at a basic level that is kid friendly. You need to get better than writing at a 1st grade level.” Then Jughead gasped as he realized that he just insulted his boyfriend.

Archie is beyond hurt and now one of his guitar strings had broken, “I’m going to go now and fix my guitar. See you when you get home.” He left visibly offended to go and put a new string on.

“Archie wait!” Jughead called out but his boyfriend didn’t stop.

He sighed sadly, shaking his head at how much of a dick he was to Archie. He decided to go home after writing an apology in his notebook for Archie to read, packed his notebook into his messenger bag and began walking down the steps of the bleachers. His head was down but when he got down to the bottom of the steps, he looked up and saw Reggie, Chuck and this time Jason Blossom was in tow. They looked like they were here to start trouble, making Jughead pissed off even more as he didn’t want to fight today.

“Guys what the fuck do you want?”

The three players laughed then went dark, “We want to show you what happens when you fuck with the Bulldogs.” Reggie said as Chuck and Jason were pounding their fists in their palms.

It took Jughead two seconds to realize that he was screwed. He made a dodging move as he tried to run for it but was grabbed and thrown on the ground. He became disoriented but then was lifted up by his shirt and was punched in the face by Chuck, followed by a kick to the gut from Jason. Jughead doubled over in pain and began to lose conciseness and blacked out after he got a swift kick in the skull from Reggie. The football players beat him some more till he no longer moved. They laughed when they realized he was out cold and a bloody mess and they left him for dead on the ground

 

Archie had finished fixing guitar and decided to call his dad to see if Jughead had gotten home safely. Fred picked up on the second 3rd ring,

“Hey Archie, need to be picked up?”

Archie sighed, “No actually I was calling to see if Jughead had made it home. We got into a fight and I told him I would see him when I got home.”

Fred then gave an answer Archie didn’t want to hear, “Jughead isn’t home. I tried calling him earlier and either his phone was turned off or the battery died cause it went to voicemail.”

Archie’s heart dropped, “I need to find him, I’ll call back when I do.” He hung up and then rushed to see if Jughead was still at the bleachers. When he saw his bloody and beaten boyfriend on the ground he screamed, “Juggie? Jughead!” He ran to check for a pulse and found a faint one and called 911 immediately, scared that he would lose Jughead after a stupid fight.

The ambulance came and got Jughead on a IV, hooked up to monitors and strapped to a gurney. Archie climbed into the back to be taken to the hospital and held Jughead’s limp hand during the ride.

“Please don’t leave me.” He cried.

When the ambulance pulled into the ER, Jughead was pulled out and taken to a closed off part where the doctors and nurses began to try and stabilize him. Archie was told to wait out in the waiting area which had become torturous for him. He didn’t believe in God or prayer but he had never felt the need to pray and ask for help so badly in his life. He just hoped that Jughead would make it out ok and that he would be able to spend more of his life with him.

Fred Andrews had now arrived at the hospital and Archie got up when he saw him and let his dad give him the tightest hug he had ever received in his life.

“He’s going to be ok son, I promise.” Fred was trying to hold it together for his son.

“I just hate that we had an argument before this. I really hope he doesn’t die with me being angry at him.” Archie cried, tears running down his face.

“I know Archie I know.” Fred was rubbing his son’s back, trying to comfort him.

They sat back down on the chairs in the waiting room, hoping for promising answers and reports to be told. Soon a doctor came out and both of the Andrews stood up.

“How is he?” Archie asked.

“Well...” The doctor sighed, “He’s seriously injured. Concussion for starters and his temple is split open. Collapsed lung, broken ribs and slight internal bleeding. He will have to be placed in a medically induced coma after surgery. Whoever did this to your boyfriend must be really strong or a good kicker.”

Then the alarm went off “CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!” 

“I’m sorry but I have to get back in there.” The doctor ran back into Jughead’s room, leaving Archie and Fred.

Fred watched as his son collapsed on the floor in disbelief that someone would commit such a heinous act of violence to his boyfriend. Archie just sobbed and didn’t want to move from the shock of the news and what was going on. It took almost three hours for another doctor to come out.

“Jughead is stabilized, we’ve been able to stop all the bleeding and he’s now in the medically induced coma and we are going to keep him that way for at least two weeks. After that, we are not sure if he’ll wake up.”

At this point everything wasn’t coherent to Archie but he asked, “Can I see him?”

The doctor nodded, “We cleaned him up as best we could of all the blood but he’s still wrapped up pretty well in bandages and has monitors and IV’s hooked up to him as well as he is on a respirator to help his lungs. It might be really startling.”

Then the Andrews men were led by the doctor to Jughead’s room in the ICU. Archie’s face went white when he saw his love in the bed, he was almost unrecognizable. Just as the doctor described, Jughead was in bandages with IV’s and monitors as well as a respirator hooked up and into him. Archie brought one of the chairs in the room next to his boyfriend’s hospital bed and sat down in it. He held one of Jughead’s hands and sighed tiredly,

“Juggie please don’t leave me, I love you.” Tears fell onto the teenagers hand as he wept, listening to the beeping of the monitors and air passing through the tubes. He stayed with him until visiting hours were over and he had to go back home with his father. 

Archie didn’t get that much sleep that night after he talked to the police that asked him questions at his house. Sheriff Keller had gotten some reports of what happened at the hospital and after talking to Archie they all came to the conclusion that members of the football team, special interests in Chuck Clayton and Reggie Mantle, had attacked Jughead. 

Later when the two teenagers were arrested and questioned, Jason Blossom was also arrested. All three of them were expelled from Riverdale High the next day and charged with assault and hate crime. Archie was bittersweetly relieved that there was some justice done.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since Jughead was put into the coma and today the doctors were going to take him out of it. Archie was sitting at Jughead’s bedside, holding his hand, watching as the doctors did the procedures to wake him up. However when the drugs were injected into the sleeping teenager he was still asleep. It puzzled Archie but the doctors reassured that maybe Jughead’s body wasn’t ready to wake up. The doctors walked out but one stayed behind and turned to Archie.

“I’ve been meaning to give this to you for a while.” It was Jughead’s messenger bag, “I read the notebook and saw there was an apology letter inside of it for you. Maybe if you read it aloud for him he might wake up from hearing your voice.”

Archie nodded, not knowing what the note said. When the doctor left, Archie opened to the apology and began to read it out loud as he read it for the first time.

“Dear Archikins, It’s Jughead. I’m writing this because I don’t think verbal words would be enough to say how sorry I am about saying you write at a basic level. Honestly I think you write amazing music and lyrics. Sometimes at night I can hear you and it makes me smile knowing that you can write better than me sometimes.”

Archie smiled at how Jughead admitted that he was better than him at something.

“I wasn’t going to write about how you confessed that you loved me and I told you after we had sex. I was going to write about how when we shared our feelings that it made me feel safe and special to someone for the first time. How I told you about how I was going to be homeless soon and that you invited me to live with you and your dad approved of us so quickly and let me stay. I’ve never felt more safe with you than any other point in my life.”

Archie began to tear up a little.

“I’ve never told you before that I had been attracted to you for a while before we were paired up for the project. I chose to keep it to myself because I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself and possibly be harassed by your teammates. I feel like fate brought us together when when our teacher assigned us to work on our project. When we were intimate for the first time it felt like my dream come true that you also had feelings for me too. I’ve never felt happier than ever before, I don’t ever want us to fight again. I never want to lose you, I want to be yours for as long as we both live. I love you Archie Andrews and I never want you to forget that. With sincerest love and apologies, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the 3rd.”

Archie gasped when Jughead used his real name instead of his nickname. He knew that this was probably the most sincere and beautiful letter Jughead had ever written. Archie cried a little bit after putting the letter down and held Jughead’s hand as he had done so many times. But this time was different as he felt a light squeeze from his boyfriend’s hand.

Archie thought it was just his imagination playing tricks on him but realized that he might be waking up. He had an idea and got out his guitar that he had brought with him. He strummed it a bit before he began to play the song that he had begun writing two weeks ago.

 

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_'Cause somehow I knew_

 

_That there was more that just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

 

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

 

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

 

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

 

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Tryna make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

 

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

 

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

 

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

 

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

 

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Tryna make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

 

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

 

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

 

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, yeah yeah_

 

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

 

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah_

_One in a million, yeah_

_You're one in a million_

 

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

 

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

 

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

 

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah_

 

When Archie looked up he could see Jughead’s eyes flittering a bit before opening them and seeing his love looking back at him.

“Juggie are you awake? Are you really awake?” Archie had a few tears running down his cheeks when Jughead nodded, “I’m going to get you a doctor.” He pushed the call button for help and a doctor and some nurses came and helped Jughead get the respirator out of him as well as check his vitals and examine him.

They asked him questions to see what he remembered, what was going on in the world, his name and then Archie asked, “What’s my name?”

“Archie Andrews, my boyfriend and lover.” Jughead blinked and said, “And I’m so sorry about what I said.”

Archie moved so he could give Jughead a hug and be hugged back, “It’s ok, I forgive you. I read your note and I love you so much.”

Jughead held onto Archie as the both sobbed, thankful that he didn’t die and leave Archie without a boyfriend.

After everything had calmed down a few hours later, Jughead was told he could be discharged in a day or two after the doctors told him what his injuries were and that he was lucky to be alive. His ribs had healed a little but were still cracked so he had to be careful. When the doctors and nurses finally left the two teenagers alone they looked at each other,

“How are you holding up after this?” Archie asked.

“Well,” Jughead sighed, “I feel gross and I really want to shower. Could you help me?”

“You never have to ask.” Archie helped up Jughead and held him as they walked together to the bathroom before taking off his hospital gown after turning on the shower. He helped his boyfriend sit in the shower chair after waiting for the water to warm up and watched as Jughead enjoyed feeling the water on his face. Jughead was feeling so much relief as the water washed away some of the grime that had built up in his scalp, face and body.

Archie began to wash Jughead’s hair and body with shampoo and soap that Jughead had used at his house.

“I can’t wait to be in my clothes again and feel more like myself.” Jughead watched the suds flowed down the drain and Archie washed his face with the acne wash that he had brought home.

“Do you feel a little better now?” He asked as he got the last of the soap away from Jughead’s eyes.

The raven haired teenager smiled for the first time in two weeks, “I do thank you.”

Archie smiled then asked, “Do you want me to make you feel even more better?” He had a slight growl in his voice.

Jughead looked up and smirked, “Yes but be gentle and go slow. I don’t know how much I can take since its been a while.”

Archie took off his clothes and got into the shower stall with him, helping Jughead stand and letting him hold on as they kissed hungrily like it had been a lifetime.

“God I missed you so much.” Archie moaned in between rolls from Jughead’s tongue.

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore, I’m still kicking.” Jughead replied as he soon felt Archie’s hand on his now hard cock, his thumb rubbing the tip, just like when they first got together.

It wasn’t long after some prepping that Jughead was lifted and held against the wall of the shower while being thrusted in and out of with ease. The two teenagers grunted with each motion, soaking in the closeness and intimacy that had missed. It wasn’t long before they came together in their heated passion and it burned when the they pulled away and Jughead was lowered so his feet could touch the ground.

Archie kissed Jughead slowly before pulling away, “I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too.” Jughead replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "One in a Million" by Hannah Montana


	7. Epilogue

Jughead found out that none of his family visited him in the hospital when he was in the coma. When he returned back to the Andrews’s house and school, the students treated him much differently, like he was fragile. But they also knew not to touch him, especially when Archie was around. The red head had grown fiercely protective of his raven haired boyfriend and it continued into the rest of their high school days.

The two lovers went to college together and saved enough money from summer jobs to move into an apartment. Archie had gotten a football scholarship and during the off season he would perform at small gigs to earn extra cash. Jughead had managed to perfect his writing and sold a novel in his junior year at college. After he got his first paycheck from it, he waited till the halftime at one of Archie’s home games and got down on one knee, asking him to marry him. And Archie said YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
